


Power Nap

by AugustInk (inkingink)



Series: Akakuro Week 2015 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, HS! Akashi, M/M, Sleepy MS! Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkingink/pseuds/AugustInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko meet every so often on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Im taking any suggestions for the last day of Akakuro week

The train was nearly almost empty; it was a holiday, most people took the day off. Akashi was watching the passing scenery, when he felt something lean against his shoulder.

The boy next to him had fallen asleep, his sky blue hair was already beginning to tangle into bedhead. A novel rested neatly in his lap; Akashi couldn't see the name because the sleeping boy's hand cover just where the title would be.

He wondered if he should wake up the sleeping boy; he might miss his stop.

Half an hour later, the boy awakens, rubbing the sleep away. Arctic eyes blinked to see clearer and fell upon the redhead.

"Good morning, did you have a peaceful nap?" Akashi asked.

"It was lovely. Good morn-" the sky haired boy froze, his cheeks dusked a light pink.

"I didn't sleep against you, did I?"

"You did."

Blushed bloomed across his face despite his blank expression.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This would occur every so often
> 
> \- Akashi is in his first year of high school, Kuroko is in his last year of middle school
> 
> \- Sometime's Akashi is the one who falls asleep


End file.
